The switcharoo for a month
by insane forensic fan
Summary: Okay, I delete this story. Because I thought people wouldn't like and I check my mail just now and I had a review who enjoyed it so. It's just a CSI- CSI Miami Crossover.Plz Read and Review


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, CBS does and that's final!  
  
A/n: I'm a Newbie at this so I admit it. This story was inspired by a DA I know who took his daughter and me to the San Diego Crime Lab. So I was thinking of a story and this sounded like a good story in my mind. The Crime Lab was neat and the cool thing about all the people at the lab liked CSI.  
  
Rated: PG may go up  
  
Summary: Grissom gets a call from Caine in Miami about having one of their CSI's switching places for a while. Grissom thinks about it for a minute and says okay so he sends Sara to Miami for a while and Caine sends Speedle to Vegas.  
  
Title: The Switch-a-roo for a month  
  
Author: insane forensic fan  
  
E-mail: stokes_csi2005@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 1: Bye Miami, and Vegas  
  
Gil Grissom sits behind his desk in Las Vegas signing off of a case that his team just solved. As he was finishing that his phone rang. He looked at his phone and at the person who was calling it was the head CSI from Miami calling him. He never meet Horatio Caine but he always talked to him, they like became best buddies over the phone. So he picked up his phone and placed it near his ear.  
  
"Hello." He said  
  
"Hey, Grissom it's me Horatio. I have a question." Said Horatio  
  
"Okay." Said Grissom  
  
"I was wandering if you would want to switch CSI's for a while. My new lab tech says that he did it with Las Vegas with the day shift and I was wandering if you wanted to do something like that." Said Horatio  
  
Grissom didn't say a word for a minute. "Alright, Horatio, I will do it. I will ask this person I have in mind, so can you hold on for minute?" asked Grissom  
  
"Sure." Said Horatio  
  
Gil got out of his chair and went into the break room and found his team eating breakfast.  
  
"Which one of you wants to go to Miami for a while?" asked Grissom  
  
The team looked at him and Sara raised her hand. "I will go why?" asked Sara  
  
"Because, Mr. Caine from Miami Crime Lab wants to switch CSI's for a while, maybe you can get some experience at Miami according to Warrick and Catherine they deal with cases different than what we do." Said Grissom  
  
"Sure, I'm up for it," said Sara  
  
The others looked at Grissom than at Sara and didn't say a word. Grissom nodded and got back on the line with Caine.  
  
"Okay, Horatio, I have someone who is willing to go. Here name is Sara Sidle." Said Grissom  
  
"When am I leaving?" asked Sara  
  
"She also wants to know when she is leaving?" asked Gil  
  
"Can she get a flight tomorrow?" asked Horatio  
  
"Sara, can you get a flight tomorrow?" asked Grissom to Sara who than nodded.  
  
"Yes she can, Are you sending someone down today or tomorrow?" asked Grissom  
  
"He was going to come tomorrow but he just now got a flight for tonight eastern time." Said Horatio  
  
"Alright, what's his name?" asked Grissom  
  
"His name is Tim Speedle." Said Horatio  
  
"Alright, does he have any of my CSI's numbers?" asked Grissom  
  
"No." replied Horatio  
  
"Alright, just give him mine and I will have one of my CSI's pick him up at the airport. One more question how long do you want him to stay here?" asked Gil  
  
"I don't care. Speed can stay for a month or two weeks its up to you, and Miss Sidle can stay for a month here fine with me." Said Horatio  
  
"Alright. Speed can stay here for a month, and Sara can stay in Miami for a month." Said Grissom  
  
"Okay, well, Gil I have to get back to work." Said Horatio and he hung up. Grissom than hung up also.  
  
In Miami:  
  
Tim Speedle walked around the Crime Lab saying good-byes to his friends saying that he would be back for a month. He couldn't believe that Horatio picked him instead of the new lab tech they just hired from Vegas. He looked at his watch and sighed as he said good-bye to Horatio. He than walked out of the lab and got into his car and drove to his apartment to get some stuff after he got some stuff. He than locked his apartment door and headed for the airport to await his flight. An hour later he got on the plane and was off to Sin City as he waved good-bye to Miami and paradise.  
  
In Las Vegas:  
  
Sara Sidle just got a flight for the evening and told Grissom that she was going to her apartment to pack and stuff. But before she left the crime lab Grissom gave her Horatio's number as soon as she got that she left and headed to her apartment to pack. She was so excited that she was going to paradise and leave Vegas behind for a little bit.  
  
TO BE CONT. 


End file.
